This invention relates to an artificial fur having a high-grade appearance.
There have been proposed a number of artificial furs made to imitate natural furs such as minks. A typical example thereof is an erect pile fabric having a two-layer structure comprising bristle and wooly hair layers. In such an artificial fur made to imitate a mink as described above, these bristle and wooly hair erect piles have lengths of approximately 15 to 30 mm and 5 to 20 mm, respectively. Thus the former is generally longer by at least several millimeters than the latter to thereby make the two-layer structure as distinct as possible. In addition, this erect pile fabric generally has dark bristles and pale wooly hairs in order to imitate a mink.
Mink furs, which are highly evaluated and particularly popular among natural furs, may be classified into black ones including "black glamour" minks and dark minks; brown ones including dark brown "mahogany" minks and pale brown "lunarain" and pastel minks; white ones including sapphire minks as well as other various types. Any of these natural furs has dark bristles and pale wooly hairs. This relationship between the lightnesses of the bristles and wooly hairs of each animal is determined by provision of nature so that it is rarely variable.
In the field of artificial furs, it is difficult by conventional techniques of erect pile fabrics to completely imitate natural furs in all respects including the forms, properties, densities and conditions of the bristle and wooly hair piles. Further an artificial fur made to imitate the color tones of natural bristles and wooly hairs either has poor appearance since the wooly hairs rising to the surface of the fur among the bristles make the latter inconspicuous or lacks the depth of color. Therefore conventional artificial furs have a poor appearance three-dimensionally. Thus it is difficult to obtain artificial furs having an appearance or giving an impression of high-gradeness comparable to, or even exceeding, those of minks. It is furthermore very difficult in the art to closely imitate natural furs in all respects including the forms, properties, densities and conditions of bristle and wooly hair piles.
The relationship between the colors of bristles and wooly hairs of a natural fur is as described above. We have examined the correlationship between the colors of bristles and wooly hairs of an artificial fur in order to obtain a product which has the most desirable appearance closely similar to that of a natural fur. Consequently we have found that the delicate correlationship between the colors of bristles and wooly hairs significantly affects the whole appearance of a product to thereby determine the commercial value of the same.